


Unleashed

by HannahWinchester8



Category: Supernatural, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, Demons, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahWinchester8/pseuds/HannahWinchester8
Summary: Sam and Colby explore an abandoned mansion with Corey and Jake, and end up letting something loose that's scarier than anything they've ever faced before. Cue my favourite ghost-hunting duo, Sam and Dean Winchester.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Intro.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to start a Sam and Colby/Supernatural crossover since forever as they're my favourite fandoms, so here it is. This first chapter is a little slow, but I promise it all kicks off next chapter.
> 
> I might focus more on this story than my other one, Old Friends, as there is not much interest in that one. I might continue that one over on Wattpad for now.
> 
> I'll try be more on top of updates with this and also Deadly Obsession, but there's no promises there, lol!
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter, and also of this story idea as a whole!

“What’s up guys! It’s Sam and Colby!” Colby said in his usual hyped up, camera voice.

“And today we are here with Corey and a special guest, Jake-” Sam followed with practiced ease, pointing to his friends as he said there names, before continuing “and we’re at an abandoned mansion just outside L.A.”

“If you guys don’t know Jake, although the OG Vine fans will..” Colby paused to point and wink at the camera. “We know him from Kansas. He helped us a lot when we first started on Vine.”

“Some would say that I gave these guys their start. So you’re welcome guys!” Jake teased overconfidently, making the other three guys laugh.

“Yeah… I would say so.” Sam quipped back sarcastically. “Jake’s actually staying with Kat while he’s deciding whether he wants to stay out here and start making YouTube videos, right Jake?” He asked and Jake nodded.

“Jake’s not the only first for this video, this is also the first exploring video we’ve done where we’ve actually had permission from the owner to go into this place. He reached out to us and said we could film here.” Colby explained. “It’s completely abandoned! The owner said that the property has been passed down in the family for what? Nearly two hundred years, right Sam?” He directed the question at his best friend.

“Yeah. He also said that it’s really haunted… And that’s why no one lives there.” Sam answered, and Corey’s eyes snapped to the blonde from where they were marvelling up at the abandoned building.

“Wait? Are you serious?!” He exclaimed, making the duo turn to look back at him.

“Yeah! What? We didn’t tell you that?” Colby questioned, a knowing grin on his face.

“No, you never tell us anything until we’re just about to go into these places.” Corey argued back, and his friends could see the panic and fear brewing within him by the expression on his face.

“Well, you wouldn’t agree to come if we did!” Sam joked, trying to mask how bad he felt for dragging Corey into yet another situation that would most definitely make him feel uncomfortable.

“Damn right, I wouldn’t.” Corey replied seriously, but Sam and Colby laughed it off for the camera, they’d make sure Corey was okay once they had finished the intro. Sam turned back to address the camera.

“To give you guys a bit of history of the place. Apparently the owner’s great, great grandfather lived in this place with his parents and sister. However, the parents and sister ended up dying in the house within a space of like… Two weeks of each other. The guy was taken in by his Aunt and Uncle, but later in life he started going on about how his family was killed by something paranormal in the house. He ended up being admitted to the asylum which was down the street from here because his wife thought he was going insane, basically. He then died two years later. The owner said that this place has not been lived in since the deaths.” While Sam was going through his explanation, Colby kept glancing back at Jake and Corey, trying to send them reassuring smiles whenever he could. He focused back on Sam, catching the trail end of what his best friend was saying.

“Man… That’s…” The words dried up in his throat, recalling the memory of when he had heard the history behind the family and house for the first time.

“You want to stop filming for a moment?” He suggested to Sam, needing to take a breather. Sam nodded in agreement, and stepped forward to press a button on the device.

“You alright, man?” Sam asked the brunette.

“Yeah I’m okay. That story though.. It’s so sad.” Colby said, a frown on his face.

“Are we really going in there?” Corey interrupted them.

“It’ll be fine.” Sam reassured him. “You ready, Colby?” he asked, wanting to give his best friend enough time to compose himself before turning the camera back on. He received a nod from the brunette. He passed Colby the camera, who turned it back on but kept it at his side while they were still talking.

“Jake, what about you?”

“Yeah, this is cool! I’m down.” Jake replied enthusiastically.

“Dude! How can you be so chill about this!?” Corey yelled, and Jake shrugged in response. Corey shook his head and looked away.

“Corey, you coming?” Colby asked the older man, lifting the camera back up and focused it on his friend.

Corey uhhhh’ed for a moment, before cursing under his breath “Fuck.” He nodded taking a step towards the entrance of the mansion.

“Aha look guys! Corey’s braver than you think!” Colby said happily, turning the camera to face himself, smiling and giving a thumbs up into the lens.

“I hate y’all.” Corey grumbled as he passed by Colby.

“Didn’t the owner say that he left the key by the door?” Colby questioned his best friend as he joined Sam to grab their backpacks from the trunk of his car.

“Yeah. He asked us to lock the door after us when we go in, and make sure it’s all locked up when we leave.”

“I wonder how intact this place will be inside.” Colby mused, falling into step beside Sam as they walked to the front door, Corey and Jake trailing behind them.

“I don’t know, the owner said it’s quite secure, but he also said that he hasn’t been in for at least a year.” Sam stated, taking the camera from Colby and pointing it down the driveway of the property. “You guys can’t really see this as it’s already dark, but the property sits on a massive estate in the middle of nowhere. You see the fence down there.” He said, as he tried to point out the fence, using the camera screen to know where to move his finger. “It’s like ten feet tall and surrounds the whole grounds.”

“Come on, bro. Let’s get into this place.” Colby ordered lightly. There was no noise around the mansion, not even the sound of insects, and it unnerved him a little.

“Yeah alright.” Sam agreed, as he walked up the steps to the main entrance. “Here, take this.” Handing the camera off to Colby. “The key should be under this pot here.” He lifted clay pot up, exclaiming “ah ha.” When he saw the key.

Grabbing the key, he slid it into the lock, however he didn’t turn the key, instead he looked up to meet Colby’s eyes briefly.

“You ready?” He asked with slight apprehension. Although they had entered abandoned properties countless times before, and this one was by far the safest as there was no threat of the police or security, but there was always an uneasy feeling when first entering, probably because neither he nor Colby really knew what they were walking into.

“We got this.” Colby replied simply, and it was enough reassurance for the both of them.

Unlocking the door, Sam pulled the key out of the lock and grasped the handle. He slowly pushed the door open. Quickly grabbing their flashlights from his bag, he gave one to Colby as he flicked his on, shining it in through the front door. He cautiously stepped over the threshold, Colby following closely behind filming over Sam’s shoulder.

They entered into a large foyer area with high ceilings and marble flooring. There were two grand staircases on either side of the room leading up to a second story, and a large chandelier hanging above them.

“Woah, it literally looks like it’s been untouched all that time.” Colby commented as he noticed that the property still appeared to be furnished, white sheets covering a few of the bigger items.

“I don’t think we’ve ever been in a place this well preserved before.” Sam added as he stepped further into the room, casting his light into a room off to the right of the foyer.

“Remember to lock the door, man.” Colby reminded the blond.

“Right.” Sam thanked him as he turned to do so, Corey shuffling into the mansion from where he stood in the doorway.

“What you think of this place, guys?” Colby asked the other two guys with them.

“At least there’s no crazy homeless people.” Corey supplied deadpan.

Colby laughed “that’s the spirit!”

“Don’t say spirit, bro!” Corey groaned as he scanned the room carefully.

“Alright, where should we go first, fellas?” Sam asked as he joined the group again.

“There’s do this floor first, and then upstairs. We should definitely see in there’s a basement or something.”

“I smell an overnight.” Sam said playfully as he eyed Corey.

“No! Absolutely not!” Corey glared, although Sam knew there was no heat behind those eyes.

“Do you guys find it was weird that it was completely silent outside?” Colby voiced his previous concerns as they walked into the room to the right.

“What? It was?” Sam queried.

“Yeah, like not even any bugs or anything!” Colby explained.

“That it strange, wasn’t there a river behind this place?” Corey supplied.

“I think I remember seeing it on the way in, there definitely should be wildlife around if that’s the case.”

“I don’t know, maybe something disturbed the bugs which made them go quiet.” Jake suggested.

Colby hummed in agreement, although he was still unsure. He decided to let in lie for now instead of probing it further.

Sam gazed around the room that they had arrived in, noticing a large portrait above a fireplace and moved closer to get a closer look.

He looked up at the painting, in it stood a man and a woman with a young boy and girl in front of them.

“Do you think that’s the family?” Colby questioned as he walked up to Sam’s side, tilting the camera up at the painting. Sam felt a wave of sadness as the realisation hit him. His eyes focused on the little girl in the photo, wondering if she was as young as she appeared in the portrait when she died.

“Must be.” He replied lamely.

“C’mon bro, let’s move on.” Colby encouraged, pulling Sam’s thoughts away from the poor family.

“Yeah.” He stated as he moved away.

The duo focused their attention on their friends as they were laughing and joking about something, the two trying to catch up on what they had missed.

Neither of the boys heard the disembodied whispers echoing around them as they continued through the house.


	2. Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get scary pretty quickly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is the quickest I've updated a story so I'm pretty proud of myself! :D
> 
> It made more sense to me to skip forward and then back so the chapter builds, you'll understand when you read it.
> 
> There is a warning for this chapter for a lot of cursing, but I think this warning will continue throughout the story.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

**_The next morning…_ **

Dean woke to the sound of a door closing and a familiar voice. He blinked blearily around the room, sighting his little brother walking across the room to the table by the window, his phone pressed to his ear. He sighed and shut his eyes as his head pounded, which was the consequence of last night’s post successful hunt celebration.

He lay there as he listened to Sam talking on the phone. “Yeah. Just send me over whatever details you have.” It sounded like they had another hunt already.

“No, I’ll get Dean up now and we’ll head out as soon as we can.” Dean groaned inwardly at the thought of having to move and drive anywhere right now.

“We got this, Bobby! But we’ll call if we need anything.” It sounded like Sam was trying to reassure Bobby that they could handle it, which means that it was a pretty serious case.

“Alright. Will do! Bye Bobby.” He heard the beep of Sam ending the call, and there was shuffling coming closer to him.

“Dean.” He startled as Sam’s voice came from above him, surprised that his brother could sneak up on him like that. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder, shaking in gently.

“Sammyyyyy… What’s going on?” He questioned huskily, opening one eye to look up at Sam.

“We need to go, Dean. Bobby has an urgent case for us.” Sam replied hastily, before moving away. Dean opened the other eye, and watched as Sam picked up his bag for the floor and threw it on his bed.

“Dean! Get up! It’s serious!” Sam snapped as he noticed that Dean hadn’t moved at all.

“What? What’s happened?!” Dean asked.

“One of Bobby’s contact rang him this morning. Apparently he’s responsible for keeping a high-level demon locked away in a sealed room in an abandoned house, and-” Sam started, but Dean interrupted him.

“Let me guess, someone opened the door and let it loose?”

“Yep…” The word popped on the ‘p’.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean cursed, pushing himself up and flinging his legs over the edge so his feet were planted on the floor. “Where to?”

“Los Angeles.” Sam answered.

“Hollywood, huh? Alright, give me ten minutes to shower and pack up.” Dean said as he stood.

“Hurry Dean.” Sam’s tone was almost a whine.

“Alright Sammy… Don’t get your panties in a twist.” Dean quipped back, sending a smirk Sam’s way as he gave him his patented bitch face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thirty minutes later the brothers were on the road. Dean had stopped for breakfast despite Sam’s moaning.

“Does Bobby know anything about this demon?” He asked Sam, glancing across the car to the younger man, who was scrolling through the information Bobby had sent to him on his mobile.

“Only that it possessed a man about 200 hundred years ago and killed his wife and daughter in the house. Bobby’s sent over the address and also a contact number for the owner.” Sam explained.

“So what’s so bad about this demon? Two kills doesn’t really scream big, scary demon.” Dean commented.

“Bobby said he’s waiting for his contact to send that information to him.”

“Hmm… Tinsel town here we come!” Dean pressed down on the accelerator, enjoying how Baby purred below.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_The night before…_ **

“Bro I am not going down there.” Corey said seriously as the four friends peered down into the darkness of the basement.

“Why, man? I can’t be any scarier than the rest of the house.” Jake tried to reason.

Colby played with his fingers nervously as he watched the exchange. Their walk around the mansion had been uneventful to say the least, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong about the property. It was just as quiet inside as it was outside, and it set him on edge for some reason.

“I’ll make you a deal, Corey. If we all go down and check it out, we’ll leave straight after.” Sam tried to negotiate from beside him.

Corey seemed to deliberate to himself for a moment, glancing down the stairs before meeting Sam’s eyes. “You promise?” He asked.

“Promise.” Sam agreed.

“Let’s do this and get out of here.” Colby said as he moved to the stairs. He would never admit it, but he wanted to leave just as much as Corey did.

“Careful on the stairs, Colby. We don’t know how sturdy they are.” Sam warned as Colby took his first step down the wooden staircase, making him pause as he tested the wood beneath his feet.

The stairs creaked as he put more weight on it, but it seemed to be stable enough.

“I think they’re okay, but let’s not all be on them at the same time just in case.”

The others waited until Colby was half way down the stairs before Jake followed, then Corey, and Sam bringing up the rear.

The stairs led down to a long corridor stretching both ways down the length of the house. Colby didn’t like the fact that it seemed so much darker than upstairs.

“This layout is weird. I thought it’d be an open space like most basements.” He stated as Sam reached the bottom of the stairs.

Sam hummed in agreement, before asking “which way, boys? Left or right?”

“Let’s just go this way for now.” Colby replied, aiming his light down the right corridor. Taking the lead again, Colby started down the hallway with Sam behind him, filming over his shoulder.

Sam took note of the bare, cracked walls, finding it strange considering the rest of the house was overly decorated.

They soon came to the end of the corridor which turned a corner to the right. Shining the light down the next hallway, which ended with a single doorway at the end.

Suddenly, a light above the door flicked on, making the four men jump.

“Woah! What the fuck!” Colby exclaimed, and Corey immediately turned and headed back to the stairs with the intent of getting the hell of the building.

“Corey!” Sam shouted after his friend.

“Let’s go!” Corey threw over his shoulder, stopping at the stairs to look back at the other three.

“Calm down! There must be a sensor that turned it on.” Sam yelled back. Corey took a few calming breaths as he realised that Sam was probably right, and he returned to the group.

“Should this place even have power?” Jake questioned.

“It must do.” Sam replied simply. He watched as Colby approached the door slowly.

“These symbols look cool.” Colby said, and Sam joined Colby, curious of what Colby meant as his best friend was blocking the view.

The door was carved with various lines, curves and shapes, and Sam’s eyes widen as he recognised a familiar sight.

“That’s a pentagram!” Sam bit in lip as he pointed it out to Colby.

Colby reached up and traced the shapes within the pentagram. “I’ve never seen one with these extra symbols in it before.”

“What do you think they mean?” A voice queried from behind, and Sam turned to see that Jake and Corey had also come to get a closer look.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, turning back to see Colby reach for the doorknob.

“What are you doing?!” Corey asked incredulously as he noticed the same.

“Aren’t you interested to see what’s inside? This is the only door we’ve seen in the whole house that has symbols on them.” Colby pulled on the doorknob, however it didn’t budge.

Colby tugged harder, his hand white and his muscles straining, determined to get the door open.

“Colby, maybe you shouldn’t force-” Sam started, before a large thud from upstairs startled them for a second time. At the same time the door flew open, knocking both Colby and Sam back into their friends. Caught aware in their panic and unable to catch them in time to stop them from falling, Corey and Jake were bowled over by the two smaller boys, all of them ending up in a tangle of limbs on the floor.

The four were frenzied as they tried to scramble up, but a gust of wind coming from the now open room stopped them dead. Their heads snapped up to the doorway, neither of them could move out of fear.

Sam squinted into the room, although it was completely dark there seemed to be movement within, the shadows created from the light above shifting like waves.

A black smoke started to ooze out from the room. Sam rubbed at his eyes, convinced that he was seeing things as the others stared in bewilderment. The dark haze grew as it rolled towards them.

“What the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK!?” Corey shouted as he seemed to come to his senses, pushing Sam off him as he jumped up and backed away as panic gripped him.

An inhuman growl got the others moving, clambering to their feet quickly.

“We need to go…” Colby voiced the obvious, before a frightened yell came out of him. “NOW!”

Corey was the first to turn and book it, Jake closely behind.

“Run!” Colby shouted to Sam as he pushed the blonde in front of him. Neither of the four saw the mass dart out after them.

They made it half way to the stairs before Colby felt something snag his ankle, sending him to the floor.

“Ahh…” He let out a pained grunt as his elbow hit the solid ground. Sam skidded to a halt at the sound and whipped round to see the shadow creeping up on Colby who was oblivious to it all.

“COLBY!” He screamed as he ran back to his dazed best friend, and tried to pull him up. “Colby, c’mon!” He yelled through gritted teeth, his eyes flicking up to the smoke that was fast approaching them.

Colby felt the hands helping him up and worked to get his feet under him. Sam gripped Colby’s hand, tugging as soon as Colby was up.

“Guys! Hurry the fuck up!” Corey cursed from where he and Jake had stopped at the bottom of the stairs when they heard Sam yelling Colby’s name.

Sam refused to let go of Colby’s hand as they began running again.

Rushing up the stairs and through the house to the front door. Corey tried to pull the door open, letting out a sob when it didn’t move.

“Shit! Shit! Sam, the key!” Colby gasped out as he remembered that they had locked the door.

Sam’s hands shook as he let go of Colby’s and dug into his pockets for the key.

“Hurry! Hurry!” Corey cried.

“Alright, alright, alright!” Sam repeated as he inserted the key into the lock. He yanked the door open, holding it for his friends to pile out before slamming it shut.

“Lock it! Lock the door!” Colby was frantic as he watched Sam lock the door.

“C’mon guys! Let’s get the fuck out of here!” Corey has already down the stairs as Sam was hastily placing the key back under the pot.

The four were shaking and crying by the time that they got in Colby’s car, Corey and Sam full on sobbing, while tears feel silently from Colby’s and Jake’s eyes.

“What the fuck was that?!” Colby eventually put into words what they were all trying to process.

“I don’t know! Just… Just drive, okay?!” Sam exclaimed, and it was enough for Colby to throw the car into drive and floor it out of the grounds of the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! :)


	3. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm not sure what to think of this chapter but I hope you enjoy it!

The car was silent as it raced down the dark, foggy road. Sam sat numbly in the passenger seat, his hands playing nervously with his hair. His thoughts raced as he tried to process what had happened in the mansion. He heard a sniff from the backseat, and he turned to see Corey crying quietly behind him, tears streaming down his face. Sam opened his mouth to comfort his friend, but shut it again when he realised that nothing he said was going to make Corey feel better. He glanced at Jake who was facing away from them, staring intensely out of his window.

Sam shifted back around to gaze out into the night in front of them, chewing on his lower lip, before looking across to check on Colby. Colby’s hands were almost white as he gripped the steering wheel tensely, but Sam could see that he was shaking from the other side of the car. Sam glanced back out the front windshield, noticing how quickly the car was eating up the road. He spied the speedometer, and saw that Colby was going over the limit.

“Colby.” Sam said, trying to gain his best friend’s attention, however the brunette didn’t seem to hear. “Colby!” Sam yelled as he reached over to nudge him. Colby startled, causing the car to swerve slightly, and Sam yelped. Colby managed to right the car, and glared over at Sam.

“What the hell, Sam?!”

“You weren’t hearing me, man! You’re going to quick. Slow down!” Sam exclaimed.

Colby looked down at the dashboard. “Right…” He muttered as he eased off the accelerator. He reached over to fiddle with the air conditioning, and Sam noticed how badly his hands were vibrating; his nerves were obviously all over the place.

“Pull over, man. You need to take a moment.” Sam said softly.

“No, I’m okay.” Colby waved him off.

“You’re not. None of us are.” Sam replied adamantly, but Colby ignored him.

“Colby.” Sam warned.

“Fine! Okay. I’ll pull over at the next gas station.” Colby agreed.

15 minutes later Colby pulled into a dingy looking service station. He put the car in park and exited the vehicle quickly. Letting the door fall shut he leant back against it, looking up at the midnight sky he tried to take some calming breathes. When that didn’t work he stalked away from the car, wanting to walk off his racing thoughts. He stopped when he reached the side of the road.

“Colbs.” A voice came from his side, and he turned to see Sam whose eyes were trying to search his.

“What the fuck was that, Sam?” He asked shakily.

“I don’t kn-” Sam started but was interrupted.

“Yeah. What the fuck, guys?!” The duo spun around to see Corey storming towards them, Jake trailing awkwardly behind him.

“Cor-.” Sam was cut off again by the older man.

“That was some next level demonic shit, Sam!” Corey yelled, his voice laced with panic and anger.

“We know, alright? What do you want us to say!?” Sam shot back.

“This is all your fault! I didn’t want to go down to that basement! Hell, I didn’t even want to go in to that fucking house!” Corey approached Sam, almost chest to chest with the blonde as he shouted in the blonde’s face.

“No one forced you to come! You agreed to coming with us!” Sam raised his voice to match Corey’s as he tried to defend himself.

“Only because I feel like I let you down if I don’t!”

“Hey!” Colby yelled as he pushed himself between Sam and Corey. He knew that Corey wouldn’t hurt Sam, but he still didn’t like him getting in Sam’s face like that. “Calm down.” He told Corey lowly as he stared him down.

“Now is not the time to start arguing! It’s no one’s fault, okay?!” Jake interjected from the side. Corey glared at Sam and Colby for a moment before finally stepping back, but the other three could tell that he wasn’t any less angry.

“Look, it’s over now, right? We don’t ever have to go anywhere near that house again.” Colby reasoned, hoping it would be of some comfort to the older man.

“But what if it like… Attached itself to -” Corey started frantically, pausing briefly as he noticed Sam, Colby and Jake eyeing him awkwardly. “Don’t look at me like I’m crazy! This shit is real, okay!? I’ve lived with it since I was a teenager!”

“Let’s just get home, alright? We need sleep, and maybe this will make more sense in the morning.” Sam replied, trying to think logically. Colby and Jake nodded in agreement, while Corey shook his head in anger.

“Come on!” Sam said as he started back towards Colby’s car, the other three following behind him.

He heard a pained hiss from behind him, and he glanced back to see that Colby had stopped and was looking at the ground.

“Colby, are you okay?” He asked worriedly.

“My ankle hurts a little.” The brunette explained timidly as his eyes met Sam’s, he lifted his leg and tried to roll his ankle, wincing as the movement only made his ankle ache more.

“What?! Let’s see it bro!” Sam walked back towards Colby, grasping his arm gently as he tried to inspect Colby’s ankle visually.

“Sam, no, it’s okay.” Colby tried.

“Let me just check it, Colby.” Sam replied adamantly, and Colby sighed as he knew Sam wouldn’t give up.

“Fine, but let’s get back to the car so I can sit down.” Colby let Sam drag him back to the car as the blonde’s hand never left his arm, his grasp never wavering, much like it hadn’t back in the mansion.

Sam pulled opened the driver’s door when they reached the car, before moving out of the way so Colby could sit down. He knelt down in front of his best friend as he settled in the seat. The duo was quiet as Sam pulled up Colby’s skinny jeans from the bottom so he could see his ankle. Colby leaned forward as he tried to see as well. However, neither of them could see much as it was too dark.

“Does anyone have a light?” Sam turned to look up at Jake and Corey who were hovering behind him.

“Oh. Yeah here!” Jake pulled out a flashlight from his pocket, before turning it on and shining it down at Colby’s ankle.

All four of them froze in terror as soon as the light revealed dark bruises circling Colby’s leg.

“What the hell is that?!” Corey exclaimed.

“Dude… Is that a handprint?” Jake asked shakily as he noticed the bruise separated into three claw-like shapes which wrapped around Colby’s pale skin.

Sam and Colby stared at each other, both looking for the reassurance that they both usually found in the other.

“Do you know what this is, Colbs?” Sam whispered to his best friend.

“Something grabbed my ankle… When we were running from…” Colby looked up at Corey quickly as he tried to find the right words. He focused back on Sam. “Whatever it was. It’s why I fell.”

“The demon touched you!” Corey was panicking again, his eyes shining with tears.

“Corey, demons don’t exi-” Jake stopped as Corey pinned him with a fiery look.

“When what the hell was it, Jake?!” Jake opened his mouth, but no words came out as he didn’t know the answer.

“Guys! Let’s just get home, okay? I want to go home.” Colby interrupted them. Corey let out a breath, before he opened the door next to Colby’s and climbed into the vehicle, slamming the door shut.

Sam’s eyes searched Colby’s for a moment, he then asked “You okay to drive, man?”

“Yeah, it doesn’t hurt that much.” Colby gave Sam a small smile, trying to reassure him that he was okay.

“You sure?” Sam questioned anyway.

“Yes, mom!” Colby sighed jokingly, before turning his seat so his feet were in the car.

Sam shared a brief look with Jake before the two also jumped back into the car.

There was an awkward tension in the car this time as Colby pointed the car back towards L.A’s city skyline.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Corey was the first out of the car when they arrived back at the Traphouse, and he was already upstairs and locking the door to his bedroom by the time the other three got to the front door.

“I’ll get you a blanket.” Sam addressed Jake who was going to crash on their couch. Colby followed Sam upstairs to his room. He paused when they reached the hallway in between their doors, turning to go into his own room.

“Colby?” He turned back to see that Sam had stopped in his doorway.

“Are you okay, man?” He asked the blonde.

“No, but… I’ll be alright. What about you?”

“I don’t know…” Colby answered honestly.

“We’ll figure it out, bro.” Colby didn’t reply to Sam, only moving further into his room.

“Colby...” He heard Sam call his name in concern.

“I’m going to go to bed.” He said as he pushed his door closed. He felt bad for shutting the door on Sam, but he didn’t want to talk at that moment.

Sam chewed on his lip nervously as he stared at Colby’s door. He wanted to find a way to comfort his best friend, but couldn’t find it in him as he was just as tired, shocked and terrified as everyone else. Instead, he grabbed his blanket and returned downstairs to give it to Jake, before trekking back up to his room and also shutting himself away.

Neither of the four friends slept at all that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! :)


	4. Good Morning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! From now on, I’m going to try post every weekend, but I will be alternating between this story and Deadly Obsession. So the next update for this one will be in two weeks. There has been a lack of Sam and Dean in this story so far, but only because the timelines don’t match yet as they’re a day ahead essentially. This chapter was supposed to be focused on them, but it didn’t make sense to me to be jumping back and forth so it will follow Sam and Colby’s group until their timeline catches up.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Colby sighed as he rolled over in his bed yet again. Sleep had evaded him completely that night, and he had spent most of the night listening to Corey and Sam shifting around in their own rooms. Blinking tiredly as he glanced around his room, he noticed that the sun had started to rise as light streamed through his blinds.

Reaching over blindly for his phone on his bedside table, he squinted at the screen.

_06:24am_ it read.

He sighed, sitting up.

Deciding sleep was unobtainable he climbed out of his bed, stumbling briefly as pain shot up his leg from his ankle. Looking down, he pulled up the leg of his jogging pants, grimacing at the hand-shaped bruise that was still very much there. He shuddered at the memory of something snagging his foot that had caused him to fall the night before. Letting his pant leg fall back down to cover the purple skin, he slowly put weight back on his leg, testing whether he could walk on it. It hurt but it was bearable for now.

Swallowing against his dry throat, he decided that he needed water. Shuffling over to his bedroom door with a slight limp, he creaked the door open slowly. He wasn’t sure whether Sam had managed to get any sleep, so he tried to be as quiet as possible as he trekked down their hallway to the stairs.

The stairs were harder to tackle than he thought they would be with his aching ankle. He had to use the railing to balance himself, and take a short breather half way down to let the pain subside for a moment before continuing.

Pausing as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he startled slightly when he spotted a figure lying on the couch in the game room, but soon remembered that Jake had stayed last night. He watched as Jake moved so he was lying on his back, and saw that he was also awake.

Padding over to stand in the archway of the room, the sound of the rustling of his clothes attracted Jake’s attention.

“What are you doing up?” Colby asked his younger friend.

“I haven’t slept at all.” Jake replied.

“I don’t think any of us did. I heard Corey talking with Devyn all night, and Sam sounded pretty restless.” He stated honestly. Jake was uncharacteristically quiet for a moment, before standing abruptly.

“I’m going to head back to Katrina’s.” He mumbled as he moved to pass by Colby.

Colby grabbed his wrist, not wanting to let his friend go when he obviously wasn’t okay.

“Jake, it’s 6:30…” He started, but the other interrupted him.

“I know.” Jake said simply, pulling his wrist away from Colby’s grasp.

“Jake.” Colby called after Jake as he disappeared from sight. Colby debated for a moment about whether he should go after him, but figured he was too late when he heard the front door open and shut.

He chewed on his bottom lip nervously, hoping that Jake wasn’t too upset with him and Sam. However he figured it was best to give Jake some time, and have Sam get Kat to make sure he was okay later on in the day.

Moving over to the fridge, Colby pulled out a bottle of water before making the short trip to plonk down at the table next to the middle island to give his ankle some rest.

He took a big gulp of the water before setting the bottle down on the table. He rubbed his hands over his face and yawned widely.

“Hey.” He looked up at the familiar voice to see Sam approaching him.

“Hey.” He echoed as Sam pulled out the chair opposite from him and sat down.

“You’re up early.” Sam commented, his exhausted eyes searching Colby’s own ones.

“Yeah… I- I couldn’t sleep.” Colby admitted shakily.

Sam huffed out a breath, shaking his head. “Me neither, bro.”

“Have you seen Corey yet? He seemed pretty pissed last night.” Colby asked, worried about their other friend considering how off Jake seemed with him minutes ago.

“No. I can’t blame him for being mad though… We do drag him into scary situations.” Colby met Sam’s eyes noticing that they were wet, and the blonde's shoulders were also slumped in defeat.

“Sam, we don’t force him.” He tried to convince both himself and his best friend.

“I know, but… You can’t say that we don’t pressure him into coming with us.” Sam argued.

“I suppose you’re right.” Colby sighed guiltily.

“We might be sceptical of all that paranormal stuff, but he believes in it, and you can tell it terrifies him.” Sam added.

The two were silent, before Colby decided to ask the question that they both wanted to ask.

“What the fuck was that thing, Sam?”

“Corey said it was a demon.” Sam responded simply, but his tone sounded haunted.

“Do you believe that?” Colby questioned critically.

“I don’t know, but whatever it was, it chased us. It grabbed you.” Sam stopped when his voice wavered, before asking “How is your ankle, anyway?”

“Sore.” The brunette replied grimly, there was a twinge of pain in his leg like his ankle wanted to answer for itself.

“Where’s Jake?” The blonde then questioned.

“He’s gone back to Kat’s.” Colby explained.

“What? Already?” Sam’s tone was incredulous.

“Yeah. He was awake when I came down, but didn’t say much. He pretty much ran out of here.”

“Crap… This is all our fault, Colby.” Sam groaned, and ran a trembling hand through his messy hair.

“Yeah.” Colby looked away from Sam, both not wanting to see the guilt in Sam, and not wanting Sam to see how guilty he felt.

The two fell back into an awkward, quiet state as both of their minds raced, but it was Sam that broke the silence this time.

“Should we go through our footage? Maybe we caught something on it.” Colby eyed him like he had grown a second head, and Sam wondered what he’d said that was so wrong.

“Do you really want to?” Colby’s voice was meek, _scared_.

“Aren’t you curious?” Sam queried, sounding just as unsure now.

“Yes, but… Are you sure you want to see that shit?”

“I-” Sam was interrupted by the sound of a door opening, and turned around to see Elton coming out from the garage with Circa by his side. Elton didn’t notice them at first, his fist trying to rub sleep from his eyes. The eldest jumped when he saw the duo sitting there. Sam shared a look with Colby, question in his eyes.

_What should we tell him?_ His mind asked.

Colby seemed to have heard him as he only shrugged, before looking back at the eldest roommate.

Despite the early time of day, Elton seemed to catch on that something was going on with the two. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Guys, what?” He questioned again when he received no response, his tone stern.

Colby glanced at Sam again, before deciding to take the lead. “Something happened last night, Elton.”

“Go on.” Elton pushed. “Just tell me!” He snapped after another beat of silence, the duo’s evasiveness and his tiredness making him more than a little irritable and impatient.

“We…” Sam started, before glancing at Colby for help.

“There was something in that house… It chased us.” Colby continued.

“Chased you?” Elton asked confused. “Like an animal or something?”

“Not exactly.” Colby gulped.

“Then what?”

“We don’t know, alright! Corey seems to think it was a demon.” Sam blurted out almost hysterically.

Elton blinked in disbelief. “You’re kidding, right? Is this a prank?”

“No, it’s not a joke.” Colby hoped that the seriousness in his voice proved that they weren’t lying. “There was a door in the basement. We opened it and…” He paused as he tried to find the words to describe what he was sure was going to be giving him nightmares for a long time.

“There was this black shadow that came out.” Sam interrupted again, and Colby inwardly cringed at Sam’s bluntness.

“Black shad- Guys, it’s too early for this prank shit.” Colby couldn’t blame Elton for not believing them... He was right, it was too early for this.

“Elton.” Elton’s and Sam’s eyes cut to Colby. “Look.” He said as he pulled up the leg of his joggers. Sam leant sideways out of his chair to see.

He watches as both sets of eyes bugged out at the sight.

“What the fuck is that?!” Elton ground as he stepped forward to get a closer look.

“It chased us out of the house, but it grabbed me… It made me fall.” Colby explained.

“Colby, what the hell? It looks worse than it did last night.” Sam rose for his chair and also moved closer, eyes shining with concern.

Colby ignored him, instead focusing on Elton, trying to gage his reaction.

Elton inspected the ankle, before gazing between Sam and Colby. “Come with me.” He said, before turning and leaving the kitchen.

Colby pushed himself out of the chair, hissing as his injured foot made contact with the floor.

“Colby?” He heard Sam ask, and then felt a hand grasp his arm gently.

“It’s okay, it’s just a little tender.” He answered honestly.

Sam looked like he wanted to probe further, but a call from Elton interrupted him.

“Guys! Get in here!” Colby started forward, and Sam’s hand fell away from his arm, but he knew that the blonde was trailing worriedly after him.

The duo followed Elton’s voice to the small bathroom to find him standing there with a first aid kit in hand.

“Sit up on the counter.” Elton instructed Colby and the brunette complied instantly.

The eldest knelt down in front of Colby, setting the kit on the ground next to him. Colby helped by lifting his pant leg again, and Elton reached out to grab his ankle.

“Ahh…” Colby groaned when Elton grasped a little too harshly.

“Elton, be careful.” Sam warned from his spot at the door.

Elton’s gaze shot up to meet Colby’s as he seemed to come to a realisation. “This is real.”

“Yeah, we’re not pranking you, Elton. Ask Corey, or Jake!”

“I thought it was make-up or something.” There was an apology in Elton’s tone but he didn’t voice it.

“The footage… We can show you! We might’ve caught it on camera!” Elton stood and moved back so Colby could hop down off of the counter, and regarded Sam with intrigue.

“I don’t want to watch it, Sam.” Colby finally confessed what he had been feeling since Sam first brought it up.

“That’s fine, Elton and I will.” Sam told him.

“I’m going to go back upstairs.” Colby slipped past Elton and Sam quietly, leaving the two to watch in concern as he limped back up the stairs.

“Is he alright?” Elton asked Sam when Colby had disappeared around the corner to go up the second half of the steps.

“I don’t know… We’re telling the truth, Elton. Whatever that thing was… It grabbed his leg. I think I would be shaken up too if some weird possibly demonic shadow thingy touched me and left a mark.”

“Demonic? Really?” There was scepticism in the eldest's tone which made Sam bristle slightly.

“I know it sounds crazy… but you weren’t there Elton.” Sam replied stubbornly.

Elton huffed out a breath before he seemed to give in. “Go get your camera, we’ll pull it up on one of the TV’s. It’ll be easier to spot anything.” 

Sam nodded and climbed the stairs that his closest friend had gone up a minute before. Going to his room, he lingered outside Colby's room and debated whether he should peek his head in to check on the brunette. Knocking lightly on Colby's door he sighed when he got no answer, frustrated that his best friend wasn't letting him in to help. However instead of forcing Colby to talk which he knew would only backfire, he decided to give him some time. Colby will seek him out eventually, he thought, because they always went to the other whenever they needed someone to lean on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little bit of a cliffhanger… :) Let me know what you think of this chapter!


	5. Concrete Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elton and Sam watch the footage from the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are we all? I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> I'm still trying to figure out which stories I want to focus on at the moment. I have three on the go at the moment, but I feel like posting every three weeks for each is to much of a wait. There seems to be more less interest in this one so I might put this one on pause after this chapter. Let me know if anyone wants me to keep up with frequent updates for this one.

Elton settled on the couch as he watched Sam connect his camera up to the big television in their game room.

“Here. Let me fast forward until the end.” Sam said as he dropped down on the sofa next to him, fiddling with the TV remote.

“Alright, here! This is it!” The blonde stated as he found the point where Colby was just about to open the door in the basement.

Sam took a calming breath before he pressed play, his leg bouncing nervously.

“What happened there?”

“I don’t know, Colby opened the door and something forced us back.”

“You think it might be a draught from somewhere?” The eldest roommate questioned.

“Maybe.” Sam replied, although he didn’t believe it.

It was hard to follow what was happening as the chaos erupted on screen.

It then got to the part where they were running out of the basement. Sam must’ve given up on recording properly, holding the camera down at his side. Although there was a very shaking, upside-down version of Colby running after the other three on the screen. It played for another couple of seconds before Elton spotted something.

“Wait! Wait! Go back. I’ll tell you when to pause it.” He exclaimed, making Sam jump as he fumbled with the controls. He hit rewind on the footage to a couple of seconds back.

“There, there! Stop it!” Elton shouted as he pointed at the screen, and Sam was quick to hit pause.

The image was blurry, but it still rendered both men speechless as they stared at the picture of a very distinct shadow in the process of rounding the corner after them.

It was Elton who spoke first, “What the hell is that?!” he yelled, again startling Sam who seemed to be in a daze as he eyed the screen.

“Oh my god…” Sam whispered, his breath catching as panic began to grip him. He had secretly hoped that there was a very rational, non-paranormal explanation for what had happened the night before, that maybe they had all just freaked out which had distorted their perception of things. However looking at the screen now at the very obvious shadow, Sam had to accept that what they had experienced was very real.

Elton was oblivious to the blonde’s distress at first as he continuing to express his own disbelief verbally. “What the actual fuck, Sam?!”

A hitch of a struggling breath, and the lack of an answer eventually made Elton turn to the blonde. Sam’s face was turning red as he failed to take in enough air, his hands were clamped tightly around his pant legs in his lap.

“Sam…” Elton’s tone immediately softened as he tried to get through to the blonde. “Hey.” He called when Sam didn’t respond or even look at him.

“Sam, breathe!” The eldest grabbed Sam’s arm, hoping to physically shake the blonde out of his attack, but the contact only made Sam panic more as he tried to pull his limb away with a cry.

Elton instantly let go of Sam’s bicep, snatching his hand away like Sam’s arm was a hot pan. At a loss of what to do, Elton called for the only person that might’ve known how to calm Sam down.

“Colby! COLBY!! GET DOWN HERE!” Elton knew Colby was on the way by the familiar sound of his door squeaking open, and footsteps thundering down the hall above them.

Colby landed at the bottom of the stairs and was sprinting towards them before Elton knew it.

“What?! What’s happening?!” Colby yelled as he skidded into the room, stopping just inside the archway as he tried to figure what was playing out before him.

“Sam’s freaking out!” Elton explained quickly, and Colby’s eyes landed on his best friend, and they widened in concern.

“Sam….” The brunette called Sam’s name gently as he approached him, kneeling down in front of him. “You need to breathe. It’s okay.” He tried to comfort Sam, but the blonde seemed to be too distressed to hear him.

Colby watched helplessly as Sam gasped for breath, wracking his brain for a way to bring Sam back. He thought for a moment, before something popped into his head that was worth a try.

“Sammy!” The nickname was a trick that worked most of the time in their teens. Even since they met when they were 14 years old, the two had a special affinity to each other, mainly because they were both shy, anxiety-filled kids. However, it also meant that they had quickly learned how to ground each other in a way no one else ever could.

Colby was relieved that it still seemed to work, as Sam’s eyes met his almost instantly. “Colbs?” The blonde asked shakily between breaths.

“It’s alright, man. You’re okay. Just breathe, Sam.” Colby encouraged with a gentle smile, reaching up to squeeze Sam’s hand briefly as his breathing returned to normal.

The three sat in a tense silence as Colby and Elton waited for Sam to calm down completely, until it was interrupted by a shout.

“What the fuck is going on in here?!” Colby shot up at the yell, turning to see Corey entering the room, Devyn following closely behind him.

“Sam and I watched the footage from last night.” Elton explained, pointing at the TV. Corey didn’t look, and Elton put it down to him probably being too scared to.

“You caught in on camera, didn’t you?” Corey questioned, but didn’t give his roommates time to answer. “The demon. You caught it on camera.” He finished, sounding heated and frustrated.

“Corey…” Sam sighed weakly from the couch.

“I fucking told you guys!” Corey exploded, taking a few steps forward.

“Corey, chill out!” Elton was quick to try to defuse the situation, intercepting Corey’s path and grabbing his arm, however Corey harshly shoved his hand off.

Devyn came up behind her boyfriend, calling his name gently as she slipped her hand into his. Corey relaxed slightly as he looked down at his girlfriend at his side, his usual tenderness returning as he realised that he was in Devyn’s presence. That was until Sam decided to open his mouth again.

“We’re sorry, alright? We’re sorry for not believing you! We’re sorry for dragging you into this!” The blonde cried.

“Honestly, fuck y’all!” Corey shouted as he affixed his three friends with a glare, before storming out of the room and back up the stairs, a few moments later there was the sound of a door slamming.

“I’ll talk to him.” Devyn said quietly, and followed after Corey when Elton nodded his thanks.

“What do we do?” Colby asked as the shy girl slipped back upstairs, looking around the room awkwardly. Although, he also avoided looking at the TV screen much like Corey, knowing that he didn’t want to look especially after seeing Sam’s reaction to it.

“Right at this moment? You guys need to eat… And get some sleep.” Elton replied, his tone suggesting that there was not much room for argument.

“Elt-” Colby started, however the eldest interrupted him.

“Come on. I’ll make some breakfast.” Elton walked into the kitchen, expecting the duo to follow.

“You alright, man?” Colby asked Sam as he blonde lifted himself up from the couch.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Sam was lying, and Colby knew it too but he decided not to push it.

The two joined Elton in the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Devyn entered her and Corey’s bedroom slowly, spotting her boyfriend sitting on the bed, facing away from the door. Navi was dancing around at his feet, begging for attention.

As she stepped further into the room, Navi saw and came bounding over to her excitedly.

“Hi Navi!” Devyn petted the dog briefly as she passed by her to approach Corey.

“Corey.” She called as she joined her boyfriend on the bed. Corey turned his face away when Devyn sat down next to him, but she saw the tears running down his cheeks. “Aww baby…” She cooed, moving closer and worming her arms under Corey’s to wrap around his waist.

After a moment Corey slumped slightly into her. Feeling a weight in his lap, he looked down to see that Navi had laid her head on his laps and was gazing up at him with sad eyes, and he guessed that she could probably sense his distress. Resting his hand on the dog’s head, he couldn’t help but smile when her tail thumped against the floor.

“I tell them all the time when something doesn’t feel right, but they never listen to me.” Corey huffed as he wrapped his other arm around his girlfriend.

“I know, baby. It’s only because they don’t believe in paranormal stuff, or didn’t before now.” Devyn responded, before continuing “I don’t think they mean to upset you though. They seemed sorry enough.”

“I just-” Corey started, but Devyn interrupted him as she saw he was getting frustrated again.

“It’s okay, you have every right to be angry at them, but just remember that they’re our family out here.” She reminded him carefully, and Corey nodded but didn’t say anyway.

“Come on, let’s try get some sleep, babe.” Devyn stood and pushed Corey back gently to lay on the bed, smiling when he shifted so he was laying on it properly.

“Navi, up!” Devyn instructed their dog, patting the bed to show her that it was okay to jump up.

Rounding the bed, Devyn climbed on to her side of the bed, curling on her side to face her boyfriend.

“I love you, baby.” She whispered quietly.

“I love you too.” He responded, turning to smile softly at her, tears still in his eyes.

The bed suddenly shifted as Navi had moved up, trying to squeeze in between them. They laughed as they shuffled to make room for the dog.

“We love you too Navi!” Devyn giggled as she cuddled into Navi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day was uneventful in the house. Elton, Sam and Colby had hung out for most of the day until Elton had gone to meet up with Amanda. He felt bad for leaving the two youngest members of the household after their traumatic experience, but they had assured him that they would be okay. Colby retired to his room not long after Elton left to try to get some sleep, and Sam followed suit shortly after. Aaron wasn’t home as he had gone to visit family, while Corey and Devyn hid away in their room all day.

Nothing could have prepared them for what was about to happen that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	6. Unwelcome Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby's home alone... His night doesn't pan out the way he thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while! :D I wish I could say I've been busy but I really haven't, lol. I lost all my motivation for writing after I finished Deadly Obsession!
> 
> But anyway, I'll try not to leave it so long between updates. But I will be trying to focus on my other story, Old Friends, as well!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a pretty good one! :)

**Colby’s POV**

I sighed as I placed the PlayStation controllers on the sofa next to me, already bored of the Rocket League game that I had been playing for the last hour. I loved the game, but it wasn't the same without my roommates... Said roommates that were all going to be gone for most of the night. I had texted Jake and Brennen to see if they wanted to come over, but Brennen was busy with some girl and Jake had read my message but never replied. I just hoped that he wasn't too mad like Corey seemed to be, because while being a YouTuber was my absolute dream, it wasn't worth upsetting or losing friends over. Corey's anger hadn't dissipated since this morning, as he and Devyn had left the house just after noon without saying where they were going or even a goodbye. Elton had yet to return home from being out with Amanda, and Aaron was still away.

" _I need to find a fucking girlfriend..._ " I mused sadly as I thought of the quiet night of YouTube videos and Netflix films ahead of me.

I exited out of my game and turned off the console and TV before shuffling up the stairs towards my room, bumping into Sam on the way.

"Hey I'm about to head out for my date night with Kat." He told me as I passed by him to go into my bedroom.

"Alright man, have fun!" I called over my shoulder overenthusiastically, trying to mask how worried I felt about being left alone in the house after last night.

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own, man?" I turned to see Sam lingering at my door with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Sam! Elton said he'll be back in a few hours anyway." I reassured him, I was safe in our home after all... Right?

" _What's the worst that can happen?_ " I told myself, trying to force away my anxiety.

"I can call Kat and we can just hang here instead?" Sam suggested lowly, and I almost accepted just to make him stop pushing, but I couldn't.

"No, Sam. Kat's been waiting to eat at that place for ages." It was true, Kat had been talking about the fancy restaurant that they were going to for months, and Sam had only managed to book a reservation for this year as he got lucky because of a cancellation. I don't think I'd ever understand the hype of overrated restaurants, but it was important to Kat so that meant I cared too.

Sam sighed and looked at his feet for a moment, and I could sense the raging war of having to decide between Kat and I within him. While I loved him for putting me on as high of a pedestal as the love of his life, Kat's disappointment would be more devastating in this case, especially because she had been so excited for tonight since Sam had told her three weeks ago.

"Go Sam! Kat will be gutted if you guys have to miss this." I ordered him. His eyes met mine, and I gave him a bright grin in response. Sam seemed to buy it, as he deflated with a soft smile.

"Alright, just call me if you need me, okay?"

"I will, thanks Sam. Now go and enjoy your night, dude!" I promised cheerily, and went over to the door so I could close it after Sam leaves.

"I should only be like... 2-3 hours." He told me as he took a step back out of the doorway.

"Okay, see you later bro."

"Bye Colbs." He said softly before swivelling on his heels to go.

My smile dropped as I watched him walk down the corridor and disappear down the stairs; the quiet and loneliness creeping back in. While I was grateful that I got to live in a beautiful mansion with my best friends, I often hated how big it really was when I was home alone as all the free space felt empty and eerie. Closing my bedroom door, I pulled out my phone and opened Spotify. Music immediately started blasting from the speakers in the corner of my room. I smiled as I went over and flopped down onto my bed, already feeling a little better now that the music could help me immerse myself into my own little world.

Grabbing my laptop, I pulled up Netflix and plugged in and stuffed my earphones into my ears as I waited for it to load. I chose a random action film to put on as it was only to add more to the background noise as I scrolled through my phone. Relaxing back into my bed I settled into a comfortable position, ready to not move for the rest of the night.

An hour later I found myself fully engrossed into the film as it turned out to be better than I had expected, my phone lay discarded at my side and the music turned right down so I could focus on the screen in front of me.

Which is why I startled especially hard when I heard a crash from downstairs. I froze and paused the movie to listen intently. There was another clang and I frowned in confusion as there was no way that Sam would be back yet; while Elton had said that he wouldn't be back until at least midnight and it was only half 9. That only left Corey and Devyn so I grabbed my phone to send them a quick text. My brows furrowed further when I received a simple 'no.' from Corey in response to me asking if they were home. I also couldn't recall any car headlights passing by my window which always indicated that someone was home. I decided that I should probably go and investigate as there was yet another noise, this one louder than the last. Climbing out of my bed, I crept slowly to my door and cursed silently when it squeaked open. I decided to text Elton on the way to the stairs just to be sure that it wasn't him.

"Hello?" Silence followed, and I realised that it was probably stupid of me to call out when I didn't know who was even down there. If I were a burglar, why wouldn't I target a big house with a mostly empty driveway apart from one crappy Corolla anyway?

I gripped my phone tightly and swallowed around the lump growing in my throat at the thought of an intruder being in the house, but remained still at the top of the stairs.

However, the quiet persisted even after a few moments, there were no frantic movements, no hasty footsteps and I started to think that maybe I had just imagined it all.

A minute passed, and I figured that if a person had got in they would've fled or took more sinister actions by now so I decided to brave it. I still proceeded with caution, taking a step at a time and making sure to fully scope out the lounge through the railings at the middle of the stairs first.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs I stiffened as I got ready to flee in case someone did decide to jump out at me.

However... Nothing. I felt silly for getting so het up about it.

I was about to turn and go back upstairs when there was a rattling, and the sound of something scraping across a surface coming from the kitchen. I let out a groan and gazed towards the dark room. I had come this far after all. Crossing the main foyer area to the archway leading to said room, I squinted into the dark trying to see if anything was out of place. I couldn't see so I slowly felt along the wall until my fingers found the light switch. A took a breath before flicking the switch, and gasped at the sight before me.

Many of the cupboard doors were open, and pans and baking trays lay scattered all over the floor. I didn't have much time to think before something flew at me, and I barely managed to dodge to the side. I shot my head around in time to see a glass shattering against the floor behind me. I ran immediately, my sore ankle burning as I went, reminding me that this was the second night in a row that I had to run for my life. I took the stairs two at a time as I raced back to the only place my increasingly panicked mind deemed safe enough.

However that didn't seem the case, as I skidded to a halt just outside my bedroom when I saw my closet door, which definitely wasn't open before, slam shut in front of my eyes.

I dove into the bathroom instead, forcing the door closed and locking it, before going to the second room in the back where the bath and toilet were and doing the same. I panted into the pitch black, my mind whirling at a 100 miles per hour as it tried to process and catch up on what had just happened.

However, my brain only descended further and further into panic, my vision blurred and knees shook. I was barely able to flick on the light before my legs gave out, I gripped onto the bathtub as I caught myself, and probably stopped my body from braining itself.

It was all too reminiscent of last night and I couldn't handle it. I wasn't proud of the frightened yelp that escaped me when sometime banged against the wall, and my breath hitched when I realised that the noise had come from my room.

Squeezing myself into the tiny gap between the toilet and the bath, I found myself not caring at all as the toilet painfully dug into my sides.

Another thump, this time from behind me which led to Sam's room and I let the tears that had been burning my eyeballs loose. My erratic breathing caused me to hiccup as I sobbed, and I buried my head into my hands.

Sam... I needed Sam...

As if to answer my prayers, there was a change in the light in front of my eyes and I gazed up to see my phone still clutched in my hand.

Blinking through the tears, I saw that Elton had texted me back. I didn't care though, there was only one person I wanted to hear from, and it sure as hell wasn't Elton.

My hands trembled along with my breaths as I unlocked my phone and went to my contacts. Pressing the phone harshly against my ear, I listened to it ring and ring... And ring... And ring...

Another tear ran down my cheek when I realised that Sam might not answer in my time of need, and I berated myself for not just agreeing for him to stay home tonight. I then chastised myself further for selfishly wanting that, because if Sam and Kat had stayed with me then they might've experienced _it_ too, and I should never want that for them.

"Colby?" I jumped at the voice suddenly in my ear, but my heart calmed a little when it noticed the familiarity of it.

"S-S-Sam." I stuttered out, my tone barely above a whisper. Sam was immediately on high alert, and I guessed he could hear the fear in my voice.

"Colby, what's wrong?! You sound-"

"There's something at the house..." I cut him off lowly, voice shaking.

"Someone's at the house!? Colby, call the police!" Sam's voice rose an octave as he too was gripped with anxiety.

"No, no not someone, something... It's... Like at the mansion." It had to be connected to last night, it _had_ to be! It was too much of a coincidence.

"Colby..." Sam let out in a breath down the line. "Are you sure you're not just freaking out, man?" My jaw gaped at his question, before slamming shut so quickly that my teeth clicked together as anger burnt through me.

"I'm not fucking making it up, Sam!" I snarled down the phone, hurt that he didn't seem to believe me. "You know what?! It doesn't matter!" I snapped.

"Col-" I ended the call before he could finish.

I couldn't believe that he even thought to question me after what happened just the night before, after what we had saw with our own eyes. I had believed that he'd instantly come to have my back like we always did, like we always promised to each other.

My phone dropped from my grasp and my hands fisted into my hair as hysteria gripped me again and more tears fell.

I couldn't move... No matter how much I just wanted to be free from this living nightmare... I couldn't move...

I was oblivious to the buzzing device on the floor in between my feet as calls and texts came in.

All of a sudden there was a rumble, and at first I thought it was just my stomach rebelling like it usually did when nerves took hold of me. However, it increased and the floor beneath my feet began to vibrate.

I laughed bitterly at my luck, because an earthquake on top of everything really took the cake.

I remained curled up and waited for it to pass, I was already in the safest place in the event of an earthquake after all. Instead of calming like it usually did, the vibrations grew and the door started to rattle on its hinges while everything around me stayed still.

" _This isn't right... This isn't an earthquake._ " It was then that I heard a door crash open in the first part of the bathroom, and once again I had no time to react before the door flung open.

I screamed when the light above me exploded, leaving me hyperventilating and quivering in the dark.

My terror-filled eyes were glued to the door.

I heard a low growl before everything faded into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this chapter! :) <3


End file.
